the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarcastics (film)/Credits
Full credits of [[Sarcastics (film)|''Sarcastics]]. First Part of the Credits Directed by Don Hall Chris Williams Produced by Steven Spielberg Written by Christopher McQuarrie Story by Tom McGrath Screenplay by Andrew Stanton Nichilas Stoller Executive Producers Steven Spielberg Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Tom McGrath Christopher Meledandri Jill Culton Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Paul Felix Edited by Andrew Stanton Costume Designer Rita Ryack Motion Designer John Hwang Original Score by Henry Jackman Zac Efron Ben Stiller Jackie Chan Bex Taylor-Klaus Jamie Chung Randy Thom Thomas Haden Church George Lopez and Max Charles Animation Supervisors Kevin Webb Glen McIntosh Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Visual Effects Supervisor Tim Alexander Visual Effects Director Naveen Paul Visual Effects Producer Mitchell Ferm Line Producer Chris Zwick ILM Visual Effects Supervisors Mark Curtis Pablo Helman John Knoll ILM Animation Supervisor Glen McIntosh ILM Visual Effects Producer Simon Kenny Camera Operation Stephen W. Childers Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Sound Customizer Michael Silvers Sound Designer Randy Thom Second Part of the Credits Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Cast Stunts Art and Visual Development Character Designers Visual Development Artists Grips Editorial Previsualization Workbook Art Department Set Designers David Clarke Hair & Makeup Department Costume Department Camera & Electrical Department Production Sound Department Special Effects Special Effects Technicians Locations Transportation Casting Birds & Animals Unlimited Crew Additional Animal Trainers Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Second Unit Production Titles Behind the Scenes Video Crew Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Industrial Light & Magic's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for RenderMan and Weta Digital Provided by Intel Corporation Warner Bros. Entertainment's Computing Innovation Provider Visual Effects Special Visual Effects, Imagery and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Colorists Texture Artists Animators Matchmove Artists Shading Artists Matte Painters Effects Animators Character Set-up Technical Directors Pipline Artists Motion Editors Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director and Stereo Artists Rotoscope Artists Production Management Production Infrastructure Training and Artists Development System Enginers Senior Management Interns Software Development Special Visual Effects and Animation by Blur Studio Layout Artists Paul Taylor CG Animation Producers Jennifer Miller Al Shier Sequence Animation Leads Technical Animation Lead Jon Jordan Character Animators Onur Yeldan Modelers Morph Target Lead Sze Chan Morph Targeting Lighting Artists Lead Compositor Gareth Parr Compositors Shane Zinkhon Visual Effects Animators August Wartenberg Rigging Artists System Administrators Information Technology Barry Robison Executive in Charge of Production Tim Miller Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Lead Animators Edward Zhou Animators Supervising Digital Artist Martin Murphy Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Special Viaual Effects and Digital Animation by Digital Domain CG Effects Animators CG Lighting Artists Technical Developers Rito Treviño Digital Compositing Lead Jason Selfe Digital Compositors Digital Coordinators Digital Production Administrator Jo Lockman Visual Effects by Moving Picture Company Visual Effects Production Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Animators Production Support Greg Butler Visual Effects by Rhythm and Hues Studios Animators Modeling Supervisor Matthieu Passon Modeling Artists Scott A. Matthieu III ''More coming soon! Score Album on Songs coming soon! Distributed in association with Movie Land Entertainment No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Special Thanks Filmed in Panavision Shot on Kodak 70MM Film ©2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Entertainment, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced and Created at Movie Land Entertainment, Inc. Category:Credits